


Щенок

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Знаешь, девочка, ты, конечно, еще щенок, но щенок дракона.





	Щенок

Хоть бери себя прицельно на поводок, хоть води по дорожкам парковым неуклонно… Знаешь, девочка, ты, конечно, еще щенок, но щенок дракона.  
А дракон — природой заложено это в нем (а природе, как мы догадываемся, виднее) — непременно должен когда-то дышать огнем и, покинув землю, летать в облаках над нею. Пусть катана мирно нашла на стене приют, знаменуя новые правила и порядки — но незримые крылья поют за спиной, поют, призывая к схватке.  
Потому-то, когда во тьме пред тобою в ряд возникают вдруг силуэты врагов с ножами, у тебя глаза весельем шальным горят и на сердце — пламя.


End file.
